


Quinze Minutes

by Izikiel



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izikiel/pseuds/Izikiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parfois quinze minutes c'est long. A d'autres moment c'est court.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quinze Minutes

Disclamer: Un jour viendra où j'arriverai à obtenir la garde de Blaine, Kurt et tout les autres personnages. Je garde espoir.

Pairing: Klaine.

Rating: K

Genre: Romance.

 

Quinze minutes. Il ne restait que quinze minuscules minutes avant son départ. Il avait déjà mit sa valise dans son wagon, puis il était descendu du train afin de l'attendre sur le quai. Il avait promis de venir. Il lui avait encore dit le matin même quand il l'avait eu au téléphone. Il lui avait promis qu'il serait là pour son départ, pour un dernier au revoir, pour un dernier baiser avant que le train ne l'amène loin d'ici, loin de cette vie, loin de ceux qu'il aime. Le jeune homme soupira et regarda sa montre.

Dix minutes. Seulement dix minutes avant de partir vers sa nouvelle destinée. Il eut envie de pleurer car même si son rêve était sur le point de se réaliser, sa famille et ses amis allaient lui manquer.

Sept minutes. Il restait sept misérables petites minutes. Il inspira fortement et papillonna des yeux afin de chasser les larmes qui perlaient sur ses cils.

Six minutes. Six minutes qui paraissaient à la fois très longues et très courtes.

Cinq minutes. Il restait cinq minutes. Le jeune homme regarda le long du quai dans l'espoir de le voir.

Quatre minutes. Les quatre dernières minutes avant de tout abandonner.

Plus que trois minutes. Il en était sur, il ne viendrait pas. Le jeune homme senti son coeur se compresser et une larme couler. Il se retourna, prêt à grimper dans le train.

Deux minutes. Il senti qu'on lui agrippa le bras et se senti retourné. Il était venu. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser brulant qui avait un goût d'adieu.

Une minute. La dernière. Soixante secondes.

\- Ne pars pas.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Restes là, ne pars pas.

\- Ne m'oublie pas.

\- S'il te plait, restes, je t'aime.

\- Ne pleures pas.

\- Restes. Ne me laisses pas.

Trente secondes. Il grimpa dans le train. Ils se tenaient la main.

\- Ne m'abandonnes pas. Je t'aime.

\- Ne pleures pas. Sourit. Refait ta vie.

\- Ma vie c'est toi. Restes. Je t'aime.

\- Tu es mon âme soeur.

\- Tu es la mienne. Restes.

Quinze secondes. Il lui passa sa main sur la joue pour lui effacer ses larmes. Puis il fit glisser son pouce sur la lèvre du bas de l'autre jeune homme.

\- Ne m'abandonnes pas. Descends de ce train. Ta valise tu t'en fous. Restes. Kurt, restes. J'ai besoin de toi. Je t'aime.

\- On se retrouvera. Je t'aime, Blaine. Je t'aime. Ne l'oublie pas.

\- Restes avec moi...

Zéro minute. Les quinze minutes restantes venaient de s'achever. Les portes du train se fermèrent et il démarra, emportant avec lui ses passagers vers New York ainsi qu'une valise que jamais personne ne récupèrerait.


End file.
